As Close As Brothers
by MikeGaut
Summary: Eragon and Skye. Both normal 16 year olds untill Skye stumbles upon a mysterious green stone. When it hatches into green twin dragons their life takes an unexpected turn from farm boys to Dragon Riders. Will they help the Varden or succumb to the darkness


Chapter 1:Eragon and Skye

Eragon and Skye were both sixteen years old. Eragon was about five and a half foot with blonde hair and blue eyes. Skye was almost six feet tall and had light brown hair with green eyes. They had known each other since they were able to walk. Their birthdays being two days apart Skye being older. They lived only half a mile away and were the closest neigbors for another two miles. They were the only people their age except for Eragon's cousin Roran who was seventeen. Eragon and Skye did almost everything together. They would fish during the summer when animals were scarce and hunt for deer and bears in the winter. They both were skilled with the bow and together would bring home meat for months all in one hunt.

This story starts as the two boys were racing to Eragon's house from the small river near the edge of the forest each holding four fish on a stringer."You'll never beat me like that Eragon!"Skye yelled back to Eragon who was back a ways.

"I may not be as fast but you can't beat me when we wrestle!"Yelled Eragon back to him as Skye reached the fence where their horses were tied up. Eragon tripped as he reached the fence and fell into a mud puddle. Skye burst out laughing.

"You might want to go back to the river and clean yourself before Uncle see's you." Skye laughed even harder. Having known Eragon so long he called Eragon's uncle the same as Eragon did. Eragon gave Skye a dirty look and stood up an started to untie his horse from the fence.

Skye turned to the black horse."Wasn't that funny Moonlight?" Skye continued to laugh softly as he untied his horse and threw the saddle on the horse.

Eragon stroked the white horse's mane and started to tie his own saddle."You don't think it was funny do you Sunfire?"The horse whinnied and shook it's head.This made Skye double over in the grass laughing."Thanks Sunfire your a real pal."Eragon mumbled. Eragon and Skye mounted their horses and took off towards the gate. Eragon got off and opened the gate. Skye led Sunfire out as he rode his own horse. Eragon closed the gate and mounted it again. They took off racing towards the river once again.

When they reached the river Eragon dismounted and jumped into the river. Skye took of riding around the feild. He rode across the feild to the edge of The Spine. By the time he got back Eragon was getting of the river. After he got out he walked to his horse and pulled a towel out of the saddle bag. He dried himself off and mounted his horse. They took off once again towards Eragon's house. When the two reached his house they put their horses in the fenced in area letting them run around in the night so they wouldn't be cramped up in their stalls.

Eragon and Skye walked into the house. Uncle was standing by the counter cutting vegetables for the soup. He took the fish they had brought in earlier and skinned them and chopped it up into small peices and started to cook them on the stove for the soup."Are you staying for dinner?"Uncle asked Skye.

"No I think I'll bring these fish home for dinner tonight."Skye told him. He picked up his stringer with the fish and walked outside with Eragon. They walked over to the fence. Skye whistled for moonlight. The black horse came running towards his master. Skye saddled the horse again and mounted it. Eragon opened the gate for him and he rode out and stopped by Eragon. eragon close the gate and turned towards Skye.

"I think tommorow we'll be going into The Spine and hunting for something."Eragon whispered in a barely audible voice. He whispered because The Spine was forbidden to go into. People only went through it when they had to, to get to Drayon the trading village on the other side of The Spine. Eragon and Skye were the only brave enough to actuallyn willingly go in and hunt.

"Maybe if we're lucky we'll get another grizzly." Skye whispered back."We could sell the fur to Sal and buy a going away present for Roran when he leaves to work for the mill. Eragon nodded. His cousin Roran had to leave because he was now old enough for Galbatorix's soldiers to come and enlist him in the army. He was leaving in a few days time as soon as he had enough money to make it all the way to Enora, where the mill was.

Skye turned the horse towards the east and took off riding as fast as he could. Halfway there the horse stopped suddenly and threw him off forwards."Ow...my head."He groaned. He had hit his head on a green rock about three times the size of a small chicken egg."What is this?"He asked himself. He turned it over in his hands examining it closely. He knocked on it."It's hollow."He turned it over once more before he stood up and hid it in a secret pocket on his saddle bag. He mounted his horse again and made his way home.

He dismounted his horse and led Moonlight into the barn and put the horse into the stall. He took the saddle off and set it on the gate. He reached into the sadllebag and pulled the stone out. He his it under the hay in the stall."Goodnight Moonlight."He closed the barn doors and walked to the house.

When he walked into the door his mother was sharpening a kitchen knife."Garrow came over and told me that you and Eragon went fishing."She smiled at him as he handed over the fish. She took a fish off of the stringer and started to skin it."Garrow and I had a long talk today." Hsi mother said quietly.

Skye sat down at the table across from his mom. He pulled a fish towards him and took out his hunting blade and started to skin the other fish."About what?"

"Well we had a talk about how hard it was to raise a boy alone with no one else."Skye dropped his knife and looked up at his mother."Well we talked about how Roran is leaving and without him you and Garrow would have to work way harder."He stared at his mother confused."We've decided to sell this house and move in with Garrow and Eragon after Roran leaves."His mother looked at him not speaking letting it sink in. She got worried when he sat there not speaking."Is something wrong?I thought you would love the idea."She said worridly.

A smile broke out on Skye's face."Yes I'm happy. I've never been happier. Me and Eragon are like brothers anyway and the workload would be so much less with him around. And it would be a big help for Uncle."His mother smiled at him and got up and hugged him.

"I knew you would agree."They finished skinning the fish and fried it. they ate and talked about everything that would come when they moved in with Garrow and Eragon. Skye went to sleep happier than he had ever been. Garrow told Eragon the same story at their dinner. Eragon was just as excited.

The next day when Skye woke up he had a blazing head ache. He groaned and reached under his bed and pulled a small wooden box out. He opened it, there were many different leaves and roots in the box. He grabbed two red leaves and ate them. His headache was gone within a few seconds."The wonder of healing heeerbs."He said to himself. he continued on to get dressed. When he got into the kitchen there was a plate of scrambled eggs and rolls for him.He thanked his mother and ate quickly still wondering about the stone.

Skye walked outside to the barn and over to the stall where Moonlight was at. He jumped over the gate and started to pet the horse. After a few minutes he saddled the horse up. He got the stone out from the hay and hid it in the pocket again. Skye opened the gate and got on the horse and rode out of the barn and sped off down the road towards Eragon's house.

When Skye got to Eragon's, eragon was out in the feild riding Sunfire. Skye leaned forward urging Moonlight to go faster and jumped the fence into the feild. Skye galloped to where Eragon had stopped. "Nice jump."Eragon said to Skye when he got to him.

Skye nodded his appreciation."Can you beleive it?The works going to be so much easier living here."Skye said. Eragon nodded at him.

"Are you still up for hunting?"Eragon asked him.

"Always." Eragon handed Skye his bow. He had been repairing it for Skye. They nodded again and then they both took off towards the edge of the Caravhall Forest. They entered the forest on a small man made path but cut sieways about twenty yards in. The trees were lushious and green. After a while the trees got more brown untill they were dead or covered in brown rotted leaves. Even though it looked like crap the bears and deer knew no one would come here so they stayed here and got food in the forest.

When they reached the spine Eragon looked over and put his finger to his mouth signaling him to not speak anymore. Skye tilted his head telling Eragon he understood. They got off their horses and lead them to a makeshift fence the two had made years ago. It didn't look like much but was as strong as any normal fence.

Skye and Eragon both took out their bows and crept towards a deer they had spotted a few yards away.they both notched their arrows and seperated untill they were on either side of the deer. They pulled back and shot at the same time. Both arrows struck the deer,one on each side, and the deer fell to the ground.

Both boys turned back as they heard the horses cry out. They took off running forgeting the deer. When they reached the horses moonlight was bucking up and down a green light glowing out of his saddle bag. He ran over and reached in and grabbed the stone.

"Ouch!"He yelped.The stone felt like fire. The stone started rolling around on the ground untill all of a sudden it stopped. They looked at the stone wondering whether or not to touch it.

"Do you think we should get it?"Skye asked.

"What is it?Where'd you find it?"Eragon eyed Skye suspiciously. Skye opened his mouth to explain but the stone moved again. A large crack echoed through The Spine as a zigzagged crack appeared on the stone. the stone split in half. Both sides rolled apart and revealed two emerald green lizard looking creatures. The small creatures rolled out of the stone or egg as they had just found out.

"What are they?Are those wings?"Skye asked. The little green lizards streched out revealing enormous wings for their size.

"Dragons."Eragon said letting out a long breath at the same time.Eragon and Skye slowly reached down to touch them. they each touched a different dragon at the exact same time. Pain filled their bodies and a gigantic white light shone threw the forest. Both boys fell backwards unconscious.

When Skye woke up one of the dragons were curled up in his arm. He looked over to see Eragon sitting up in the exact same position. He felt a stinging in his hand and looked at it. the was a silver mark on his hand. He looked over at Eragon who was staring at his own hand.

"What the hell was that?"Eragon asked Skye not really expecting an answer.Skye shrugged in reply and cautiously reached out to touch the dragon. He started to pet the dragon. The dragon started to pur as Skye petted him. Eragon looked over at Skye and reached out to pet the other dragon.

"This dragon has blue eyes like me."Eragon stated.

Skye looked at the his own dragon."Mine has green like mine."He carefully looked both dragons over. Other than their eyes they were exact in every detail."I'm going to name mine Solaris."Skye said suddenly turning towards Eragon.

"What do you mean yours.We can't keep them. the king will find out and kill us."Eragon said worrying about his family.

"Not if we don't tell anyone. Not even Roran. We'll keep them out here. If no one knows then how will the king find out?"Skye looked at Eragon who was deep in thought thinking what Skye had just said over.

"Okay."Eragon said finally. Skye let out a sigh of relief."But what happens when they get bigger. What are we going to do then? And the food.How are we going to feed them?"

Skye picked up Solaris and opened it's mouth. He studied the teeth."They're carnivorus so we can just catch extra fish or give them the leftovers of our hunts."Skye told him. Eragon only nodded in reply.

"No on ever comes to the spine anyway and when they do not out here. They stick to the trail."Skye said and eragon only nodded at him. They took their daggers and hollowed out a part of a large oak tree making a small room like hole. They set the dragons inside."Now stay here guys."The dragons both nodded. Skye walked away wondering if they could actually understand him.

Skye and Eragon walked back to the deer and they each grabbed two legs and started to drag it back towards the horses. After they dragged the deer back they sat down and took out their knives and started getting rid of the extra things. They used the deer pelts to make makeshift beds for the dragons. They laid them in the tree. The dragons watched the two boys finish up.

Skye and eragon loaded the meat into their saddle bags and put a few small steaks inside the tree. The dragons seemed to nod thanks before jumping onto the meat and ripping it apart. The boys mounted their horses and took off out of The Spine and out of the forest just as the sun started to set.

When they reached home the sun was just barely able to be seen over the mountains.Skye and eragon un saddled their horses and put them into stalls. They loaded the meat into a carrier and hauled it into the house. Uncle was sitting at the table sharpening his knives. He looked up as the boys entered the door."Nice catch boys."He said before continuing sharpening his blades. They took the meat into the meat room and continued to work on the deer cutting all the fat off.

After they finished Skye took some of the meat back onto the carrier and said his goodbyes befor he put the meat in his saddle bag and loaded back up and rode home. When he got home his mother cooked some of the meat for him. It was delicious but he saved ome for the dragon hising it untill he got to his room. He hid the meat before he fell onto his bed and instantly fell asleep.

Skye woke up early the next morning before his mother was awake.He grabbed the meat and another peice before he used a peaice of charcoal to write on a peice of scrap paper that he was going to Eragon's and would be back before night. Skye went outside to the barn and saddled his horse and rode untill he reached Eragon's. He dismounted his horse and put it in the stall.

Skye slowly opened the door to find it quiet as a mouse. He made his way towards Eragon's room. He silently opened the door and crept over to where Eragon was sleeping. he looked at him and started to shake him awake but stopped as an evil smile crossed his face. He walked back to the door and turned back towards eragon and sprinted across the room and dive bombed Eragon. Eragon shot awake and whipped out his knife.

"What the hell!"Eragon exclaimed angrily towards Skye. He looked and saw that it was only Skye. He put his knife back."Ever hear of knocking?"

"What the bloody hell is knocking?"Skye asked with the most sincere face he could muster up. The two bust up with laughter. They quickly regained their composure and walked into the kitchen. Eragon swiped some meat from the night before as they walked outside. The boys walked into the barn and loaded up the horses before they set off into the woods.

When Skye and Eragon reached the dragons they saw the two dragons wrestling around on the ground blowing puffs of smoke out. He sat in shock and noticed eragon doing the same. The dragons had grown almost twice the size in only one night."I think we're going to need to start bringing more food."Was all Skye could say before the two started laughing. They tied up their horses and sat down to play with the dragons. Skye stood up and got some of the meat from his bag and threw it in between the two dragons. They looked at it oddly before diving at it. They were devouring it rapidly occasionly stopping to wrestle eachother over the food.

When it was all gone both dragons laid back before they both issued small burps of pleasure showing they were satisfied."Nightwing."Eragon stated out of nowhere. Skye threw him a confused look."It's his name."Eragon picked his dragon up and put him into the hole as Skye did the same with his.

They said goodbye before they loaded up and headed it out leaving the dragons with a disapointed look on their faces. They both rode to their own homes to finish their chores.


End file.
